She's A Charmer
by Make It Hurt
Summary: Brittany never expected Santana could ever be, even with their constant and mostly harmless flirting, anything more than her best friend. AU. [[repost]]
1. Chapter 1

She's A Charmer

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: AU. Femslash. Language.

* * *

Dark, smoldering eyes took in the lusty gazes gravitating in her direction as she strode haughtily through the crowded hallway. Her scarlet smeared lips curling into a sly smirk. She ran her fingers through tousled hair in a vain attempt to calm her dark mane. Her smirk only widened when she heard the sighs and awkward coughs that followed the simple movement. She leaned against a row lockers when she reached her destination, gaze landing predatorily upon her best friend. The young woman trailed her manicured nails up along the taller girl's bare arm. Words tumbling from her lips in that sultry mix of fluid and sure that Santana Lopez was so very well known for.

"Got any plans tonight?"

Brittany Pierce settled the arrogant brunette with a knowing grin. Her piercing blue eyes shooting toward Santana's hand when slim fingers twirled the ends of her golden tresses. Her hand moved to the collar of the Santana's shirt, fingers picking off invisible lint along their downward trek over ample cleavage and a toned stomach. Reaching the hem of Santana's two sizes too small shirt. Fingertips grazing the button of the brunette's hip hugging jeans before slipping through a belt loop. Brittany tugged, eliciting a giggle and a coy look from her best friend.

"Depends." Brittany inched closer. Thumb rubbing errantly along the soft, bare skin at Santana's hip.

With an overly exasperated roll of dark eyes and a playful tug at blonde hair the two friends broke apart. More than aware of the many lingering stares taking in their exchange. "You remember Noah Puckerman?"

Brittany scoffed and pulled her fingers from Santana's belt loop. Flawlessly imitating Santana's eye roll. "He's, like, the only boy you ever kissed."

"That was in middle school. Plus," She shrugged, smirk never leaving ruby painted lips. "He's my designated wingman when you're going through one of your sausage cravings. _Besides_," Santana ignored the look Brittany shot her when she openly expressed her clear distaste for the blonde's preferences. "He always throws the best parties."

"Are we going to a party in juvie, Santana? What if I drop the soap?"

The inquiry received an arched brow. "Why would you have soap?"

Brittany opened her mouth to answer. An elaborately logical response sitting on the very tip of her tongue.

"Britt, seriously." Santana pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand and held the other up in a halting gesture. "I already know what craziness is about to come out of your mouth and, though I appreciate Brittany Land logic, just… _no_. There won't be any sexy showers or wait," The brunette paused. A smirk creeping across her full lips. "There _probably_ won't be any sexy showers and Puck got released from juvie like a week ago."

Brittany, being Brittany, completely disregarded anything directly related to _no_ and/or Noah Puckerman. A lazy grin stretched across the blonde's lips, blue eyes darkening, cheeks tinting pink, and mind racing with a plethora of unfulfilled fantasies. "You lost me at sexy shower. Now all I can think about is dancing in a shower filled with soapy, wet people."

Santana stared incredulously up at her friend, brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape. She shook her head and snapped her fingers in front of Brittany's face when sapphire eyes glazed over. "Escúchame, Britts."

"San," Brittany pulled a face as the strange word met her ears. "You know I don't speak-"

"So help me God if you say Lebanese I will pinch you." Santana crossed her arms, an amused glint in her dark eyes.

* * *

Thursday night arrived and the two best friends found themselves at one of Noah Puckerman's infamous parties. Since Puck's mom had apparently decided to take a rare day off from work, the party was moved to an abandoned house near the outskirts of Lima. The house was old and dusty and smelt, Santana acknowledged bitterly, like old people and man sweat. Music pounded from the huge speakers Noah managed to smuggle into the house and the thunderous beat thudded harshly through her chest. She could see Brittany dancing wildly in the main room with some beefy blonde and she realized with a half amused, half irritated scowl that it would be one of _those_ nights. One of the, recently anyway, frequent occasions in which her blonde friend decided to find a male companion for the night.

"Having a good time, _mamacita_?" Puck leaned casually against a dirty, bottle littered kitchen counter. Drink in one hand and a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

Santana took a sip of the putrid concoction Brittany handed to her before running off to the dance floor. She grimaced at the taste, coughing lightly. "Remind me never to let Britt mix drinks ever again."

"Noted." Puck snatched the concoction away from Santana and tossed it into the sink. He grabbed an unused plastic cup and a few choice ingredients from the kitchen counter. Satisfied with the mixture, he handed the beverage over to the dark haired girl. "One Puckasaurus Special for my sexy lesbian lady."

Santana rolled her eyes and took a cautious sip. She was thoroughly surprised to find the drink wasn't half bad. She chugged it down before handing the cup expectantly back to the boy. "Gimme another."

He arched a brow, ruffled his Mohawk, and shook his head. "Babe, that shit had three different kinds of the hard stuff and a half a wine cooler in it. Last time I gave Finn more than one he ended up running down the street naked singing Lady Gaga."

"First off, don't compare me to Finn. I've got more game than that boy could ever dream of having. And second," Santana fixed the boy with her patented glare. "I wants to get my drink on so shut up and make me a another, Puckerman."

"Just looking out for a fellow lady killer." Puck held his hands up in a yielding gesture before pouring the lethal concoction into the plastic cup. He handed the mixture to Santana with a hesitant frown. "Promise you'll come find me if you start to feel sick."

The brunette knocked the drink back quickly. She was starting to feel the wonderful buzz associated with intoxication and she knew there would be hell to pay in the morning. "Aw, how cute. You _do_ care." She smiled her fakest, bitchiest smile up at him. "You're getting soft, Puckerman."

"I'm serious, Santana."

She brushed off his concern with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Britt is literally ten feet away. I'll be fine."

"Brittany," Puck nodded in the blonde's direction. "Is busy with some dude and in no condition to take care of you."

"If you had some decent chicks at this party I'm sure I could find someone to 'take care' of me." Santana chuckled. Head getting dizzy. "Since there aren't," She shrugged, dark eyes traveling to her blonde friend. "I'm gonna go dance with Britts."

The caramel skinned woman sauntered toward the mass of writhing bodies. Hips swaying to the rhythm, arms lifting to move above her head, and head rocking to the bass. She squeezed easily between the horde of gyrating bodies. The thrum of the music shooting through her soul and guiding her toward Brittany. She shoved the beefy blonde out of the way, glaring when he let loose a string of curses. Santana glared at him, delivering the message that he was no longer needed.

Brittany dipped her head in question. Blue eyes flickering between the retreating blonde boy and Santana. Body automatically finding and pressing to Santana's. Grinding against soft, exposed skin. Pulsing expertly with the beat.

"I wanted to dance." Santana raised her voice above the sound of the too loud music. Cheek pressed to Brittany's and lips brushing against the blonde's ear. She cocked her head absently in the direction of the retreating boy and added as an afterthought. "Sorry if I ruined your hookup."

Brittany threw her arm over Santana's shoulder, curling the appendage around the back of the brunette's neck and pulling her closer. "Just wanted to dance. Now I have you for that."

Santana nodded distractedly in response. Eyes fluttering shut, mind buzzing, and body bending to the beat of the music. She swayed skillfully against Brittany. Her pulse hammering. Blood rushing. Skin tingling and prickling with every brush against the other woman. It had to be the alcohol causing that all too familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach. It had to be the poison swimming in her veins that forced her eyes open. Forced her to take in Brittany's gyrating hips and bite her tongue to stifle the absurd moan of appreciation stinging at the back of her throat. The pulsing in the pit of her stomach rushed lower and she suddenly felt ill.

Santana ceased all movement. Pressing her forehead against Brittany's sweaty shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut as the room began to spin. "I don't feel so good."

"Let's get out of here." The blonde intoned gently.

"Ok." Santana sucked in a huge breath and cursed the burning sensation beneath her chest.

Brittany guided her best friend through the throng of sweaty bodies, out the front door, and into the chilled night air. The blonde ran her hand up and down Santana's back comfortingly. Soothing whispers echoing in the silence of the night. "It's okay, San. I'm sorry I gave you that drink. I don't even remember what I put in it."

"Let's go home, B." She groaned and held back the nausea pushing at the back of her throat. "I wanna puke in my step mom's stupid expensive toilet and pass out in my bed."

"You're going to be mad." Brittany whispered bashfully, hiding her wide blue eyes from the shorter woman.

Santana's ears perked at the suggestion. She stared her best friend down expectantly. "_Why_ am I going to be mad?"

Brittany winced, preparing herself for the Latina's outburst. "I lost my keys."

"Tell me your kidding." The brunette's face paled. No way were they stuck at some abandoned house in the middle of nowhere miles away from home.

The blonde's bashful smile morphed into a devious grin. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"If I didn't need you to drive me home," Even though her words were harsh Santana couldn't help the amused smirk tugging at the corners of her full lips. "I'd so kill you right now."

Brittany giggled as the pair made their way to her car. They slipped into the vehicle and headed toward the main road, giggling all the way.

"Britt Britt?" She leaned her head lightly against Brittany's shoulder in a vain attempt to quell her dizziness and fiddled lightly with the blonde's free hand.

"Hm?"

Santana exhaled heavily, linking their pinkies and pressing her other hand to her throbbing temple. "No more parties for a while."

The blonde giggled softly, giving her friend's hand a comforting squeeze. "You drank too much."

* * *

Santana stumbled through her front door, giggling madly. Brittany followed her in with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest and a pout across her pretty face. The pouting girl huffed when her friend slumped over the back of the couch, laughter intensifying.

"Oh my god! I have to pee but I can't stop-" The giggling brunette sucked in a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself. "You fell in the..." Santana broke into another disastrous fit of giggles. "Your legs were like, " The clearly intoxicated brunette lifted her legs in the air, balancing on the back of the couch. "And your face was like," Brown eyes widened comically, mouth agape. "And-"

Brittany's face contorted in anger and embarrassment. She lifted Santana's legs and sent her friend face first over the back of the couch. Santana's wide grin disappeared within the cushions. However, to Brittany's chagrin the brunette simply snorted, continued her teasing laughter, and propped herself up on her elbows.

"It's not funny, San! I really thought that leprechaun was going to steal my unicorn."

"That was just Berry walking her dog."

"_You_ told me she was a leprechaun!"

Santana resumed her raucous laughter.

Brittany's pout worsened. She plopped down next to Santana and smacked the giggling girl lightly on the arm. "If you don't stop laughing I'm so not talking to you for a _whole_ day."

"Aw. C'mon, Britt Britt." Her giggling halted abruptly and she stared up at her best friend with glistening eyes.

She merely huffed in response and turned away from Santana. Remaining absolutely silent.

The brunette sat up, face contorting with worry. "Britts I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well," Brittany intoned softly, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip. "You did."

A slow grin crept across Santana's face, a wicked gleam in her brown eyes. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and crouched on the balls of her feet. Her grin deepened and she pounced onto Brittany's back. Sending the pouting blonde tipping forward.

Brittany squealed shrilly. Arms automatically lifting to brace herself for the inevitable impact with the hardwood floor. Pain jolted through her forearms and the blonde grimaced.

"You're it!" Santana chuckled loudly as she scrambled off of Brittany and up the stairs.

"San!" Brittany growled, plucked herself off the floor and gave chase. Long legs carrying her up the stairs in a few quick strides.

The devious brunette threw an errant glance over her shoulder, shrieking in giddy fright when she found Brittany hot on her tail and quickly closing in.

"Santana! When I get my hands on you I swear-"

"Oooo!" Santana rolled her bright chocolate colored eyes. "I'm _so_ scared, Britt! What'll I do-_oof_!"

Brittany tackled Santana, landing them in an uncomfortable mess of aching limbs and disheveled hair. Sprawled half inside of Santana's room and half in the hallway. Brittany sat up to straddle the back of the Santana's waist, fingers immediately settling against Santana's ticklish sides. The dark haired cheerleader erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Who's laughing now, you jerk!"

Santana wriggled violently beneath her best friend, forehead slamming against the floor. She strained her neck to look over her shoulder and into taunting blue eyes. Somehow managing to pull off a menacing look despite her involuntary giggles and snorts. "M-m-me... Hahaha! Du-uh!"

Brittany stopped her torture in favor of crossing her arms over her chest. Indignant scowl upon her face. "You jumped on my back."

Santana took the opportunity to roll over onto her back. Smug expression across her flustered face. "You said you wouldn't speak to me for a whole day."

"Because you made fun of me for running into that fence and falling into the bushes."

"Jeez, Britt. I already said I was sorry."

Brittany sighed heavily and slumped down against Santana. Blonde hair splaying across the floor and mixing with raven strands. "I'm too tired to be mad at you."

"Mmm." The dark haired beauty hummed, eyes flittering shut. Brittany's warm skin against hers lulling her tired senses. "I wanted to puke in that fucking ridiculous gold toilet."

"Shh..." Brittany pressed a finger to Santana's full lips. "Sleep now."

* * *

Brittany pressed her feverish forehead to the cool metal of her locker. Desperately seeking relief from the painful throbbing. She whimpered softly when someone slammed their locker a few feet away. Her lidded sapphire gaze traveled to Santana and a soft smile stretched across her glossed lips. She watched her best friend stagger toward her, brown eyes covered by dark sunglasses and silky raven hair in crumpled disarray.

Santana stood in front of her locker, unmoving. Dark brows furrowing when she felt something jab lightly into her cheek.

Brittany giggled and poked Santana's cheek once more, smile brightening when the brunette simply groaned in response. "Open your locker, silly."

"I can't remember my combo." The gravelly quality of her own voice had Santana wincing. She turned to face Brittany and leaned casually against her locker, delighting in the feel of the cool metal against her bare arm. She ran a hand through her hair, flinching when her fingers snagged on a knot. "I also don't remember falling asleep on my bed in my underwear."

Brittany removed her throbbing head from the locker, turned to face Santana, and reached for her friend's hand. Linking their pinkies as she adopted an amused smile. "I thought you'd be more comfortable on your bed."

Santana looked at Brittany from over the rims of her sunglasses, finely sculpted eyebrow rising inquisitively. "And my clothes?"

"All I remember," Blue eyes twinkled, smile turning into a grin. "Is waking up to a gorgeous, half naked brunette who has a habit of putting her hands in naughty places."

Santana rolled her expressive eyes before sliding her sunglasses back into place. She pushed off of the lockers and tugged at Brittany's hand. Heading in the direction of Brittany's first period class. "So you're saying my clothes just magically disappeared?"

"What I'm saying is I woke up on your bedroom floor with a massive hangover, you on top of me in sexy lingerie, and your hand on my butt."

A light chuckle emitted from Santana, the edges of her full lips curling into a sly smirk. "You have a nice ass."

"Hello, ladies." The grinning boy slipped smoothly between them, breaking their linked hands and placing an arm around each of them.

Santana shrugged Puck's arm off of her shoulders with a roll of her eyes. "The hell do _you_ want."

Puck threw the aggravated brunette a charming smirk. "A threesome with two of the hottest chicks in school would be nice."

"Fuck off, Puckerman." Santana practically growled, manicured nails digging roughly into the arm still slung so casually over Brittany's shoulders and ripping the offending appendage away from her best friend.

"Shit!" The boy hissed. Hand testing the scratch marks marring his tanned skin. He shot Santana a half amused stare, half annoyed glare when a thin strip of blood trickled from the scratch. "I got the message." Puck shook the sting from his arm, shit eating grin returning. Hazel eyes almost challenging as they stared past tinted lenses and into glaring brown. "I'll make sure to keep my hands off your _girlfriend_."

Santana's eye twitched at the statement. Her jaw tightened and a string of curses flooded her brain, rushing to the knot in her throat, and gathering on the tip of her tongue.

"San, you have a girlfriend?" Brittany fixed the brunette with a quizzical stare. Clear blue eyes traveled expectantly to an obnoxiously grinning Puck. "You've met Santana's girlfriend?"

Puck chuckled at the question. Devious glint playing in his eyes. "Whoa, Britt. You mean Santana hasn't told you?"

Brittany's wide blue orbs shifted curiously between the two dark haired teens before settling on a scowling Santana. "Oh my god! Don't tell me you're seeing that girl with the nipple piercing!"

"_What_?" Puck's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned to Santana with a salacious grin. "You holding out on me, Lopez?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana hissed through gritted teeth.

Brittany frowned. "You said it was the first time you did it on the hood of a 1969 Chevy Camero."

"_Britt_!" Dark eyes shifted around the crowded hallway.

"Sannn." Brittany whined, a hint of a pout at her trembling lower lip. "Tell meeee."

"I don't have a _girlfriend_. Puck is just being an ass."

"C'mon, Santana. Stop bullshitting." Noah Puckerman laughed loudly. Twinkling gaze meeting Brittany's confused baby blues. "Santana's totally pussy whipped. Chick has our resident top bitch eating out of her hands."

"Noah if you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'm going to shove my designer boot so far up your ass you-"

"Okay." Quinn cut in, gentle hand landing on an overly confused Brittany's shoulder. She glared pointedly at both Puck and Santana. Authoritative hazel eyes settling dangerously on a still grinning Puck. "I'm going to stop you right now before Santana," Quinn gestured to the still seething brunette. "Decides to make good on her promise and get herself kicked off the Cheerios."

Puck leered at the bitchy blonde, smirk intensifying. "I ever tell you how hot you are when you're mad, Q?"

"Did I ever tell you how much of a pig you are when you talk, Noah?" Quinn shot back in pure annoyance. She made a shooing motion when the boy's sleazy expression only seemed to worsen. "You can get lost now."

He scoffed at Quinn, an arrogant gleam in his eyes. Puck knew the girl wanted him. Bad. It was just a matter of time before she quit playing hard to get. He ignored Quinn's comment and addressed Santana. "Party at Hudson's Saturday night. I'll pick you and your _girlfriend_ up at eight."

Before Santana could pounce on the grinning man Puck was halfway down the hall. She heard the demure little titter coming from Quinn fucking Fabray and spun to face the blonde. "The fuck is so funny, Fabray?"

"Your lack of self restraint for one." Quinn shot back, brow arched.

"Santana!" Brittany's bright blue eyes widened in pure shock. Her gaze shifted between Quinn and Santana. Bright, bubbly mood instantly turning sour. "Is Quinn your mystery girlfriend?"

The girls in question turned slowly to Brittany, befuddled expressions across their faces. Santana's features crinkled in disgust after she looked Quinn up and down. "Britt, you _so_ didn't just say that."

Quinn felt nauseous. She brought her free hand to her stomach in attempt to quell the queasy churning. She glanced over at Santana to find dark eyes roaming her figure and shook her head vigorously. "Gross, Britt."

"Seconded." Santana offered tersely. Her dark gaze snapped back to Brittany in the next instant. Irritation marring her pretty features. "And, for the last time, I don't have a girlfriend."

"But Puck-"

"Is an idiot." Quinn spat through gritted teeth. "He was implying that you were Santana's girlfriend."

"_Oh_." Brittany took in the information with a hint of a smirk curled at one corner of her glossed lips. She giggled lightly, flirtatiously, at Santana. A teasing glimmer swirled in her striking sapphire eyes. "When were you going to tell me we were dating, San?"

Santana pulled a face, rolled her eyes, and shot a pointed glare at both blondes when they started to giggle conspiratorially. "I don't _date_."

"You don't have to hide it from me, Santana." The taunting gleam in Quinn's hazel eyes failed to match the soft assurance in her voice. "I think you and Britt make a cute couple."

"We so do!" Brittany squealed enthusiastically.

Quinn nodded in agreement. Shooting Brittany a mischievous look when both blondes noticed the twitch at Santana's brow. "I can't believe you two are _girlfriends_."

"We're totally in _love_, Quinn!"

Santana let loose a string of bilingual curses and turned to storm away, hands covering her ears as she practically ran down the hall.

"I think we broke her." Brittany giggled softly. She watch Santana storm down the hallway and around a corner, flinging unsuspecting people out of her path.

"I think she has an unnaturally strong aversion to commitment." Quinn intoned dryly. Brow arching in annoyed amusement when Santana stormed back around the corner to snatch a breakfast burrito away from an innocent bystander before proceeding back around the corner.

Brittany and Quinn stared at each other, rolled their eyes, and headed into first period.


	2. Chapter 2

She's A Charmer

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: Language. Mature themes. AU-ish.

* * *

"This is _so_ lame." A scowl graced her gorgeous features, a slur biting at her words. Her dark eyes glassy and unfocused with intoxication.

Brittany tipped back the last gulp of her drink with a nod. "Super lame."

Santana's scowl deepened when she noticed, not for the first time that night, some sleazy grinning idiot heading in her direction. She latched her hand around Brittany's bicep and managed to tug her hastily toward the mass of throbbing bodies in what she supposed was the living room before the wannabe Casanova could make it across the room. She bit out a disgruntled response at Brittany's curious gaze. "Dance with me."

Brittany caught the boy staring Santana down with a look of pure, undiluted desire and resisted the urge to laugh. She loved her best friend to death but the brunette just seemed to be a magnet for trouble. "Another admirer?"

"Brittany if you don't start fucking dancing with me that idiot," The dark haired beauty whispered irately, glare shifting pointedly to the boy. "Is going to come over here and-"

Brittany snatched the brunette's drink away and downed it in quick succession. She tossed the empty plastic cup over her shoulder, only mildly aware of someone cursing behind her.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Shuddup." The tall blonde pressed a finger to Santana's full lips. She ran her finger slowly, temptingly down across the brunette's chin. Along her neck and collarbone. Landing between Santana's ample display of cleavage and hooking into the low cut collar of her top. Brittany winked as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music. Pulled Santana closer, stringing her along. She lifted her free hand to Santana's dark hair, lacing her fingers in thick wavy tresses. Leaning into the brunette, whispering invitingly into her ear. "Let's play a game, San."

She arched into Brittany's touch. Body swaying to the rhythm of its own accord. Senses heady and head filled with the thirst of the challenge. "Oh, you _know_ I can't refuse a challenge."

Brittany's grin deepened. "I bet you he comes over before the end of the song."

"And I bet he runs to the nearest bathroom to jack off to the hotness we're about to throw down right now." The brunette met Brittany's cute little look of disgust with a smug grin. "I thought you were the one who liked boys, B."

Brittany rolled her bright blue eyes. "There's a reason I like girls too, San."

"_Right_." The brunette chuckled throatily, hot breath brushing against Brittany's lips and sending a shiver of anticipation down the blonde's spine. "Rules?"

The taller girl licked her bottom lip distractedly, darkening gaze shifting between Santana's full lips and hazy chocolate eyes. "No kissing. No hands in naughty places. No-"

"But I like hands in naughty places." The dark haired vixen drawled. Hand trailing down the blonde's spine, stopping at her ass, and squeezing the supple flesh to prove her point.

Brittany nearly growled at the attention, her pale skin instantly flushing. She glared down at Santana as she removed the brunette's offending hand. Her sapphire eyes twinkled playfully. The blonde nipped roughly at Santana's cheek. "Bad Santana."

"No biting." The caramel skinned woman pinched the blonde's side. Displeased glare boring deviously into baby blues.

"As I was saying. No kissing, no hands in naughty places, no _biting_, and absolutely no hair pulling."

"Deal." Santana smirked, spared a sideways glance at the gawking boy, and rolled her hips against Brittany's. Giggling when the blonde released a groan. "Now play with me."

"You're an ass." There was a line, she acknowledged somewhere in the back of her hazy mind, that she and Santana had never crossed.

"Mmm. I _love_ this song." The brunette moaned hotly against her best friend's ear. She slipped her hands beneath the blonde's top, running manicured nails lightly against the sensitive skin of Brittany's back. Urging the dancer closer. Hips undulating to the beat. Dark eyes lost to fluttering lashes and body possessed by the pulsing rhythm.

Brittany grunted in response. Striking sapphire orbs drinking in the sight of the smaller woman. Drinking in the intoxicating scent of her. The exotic features and sensual movements. The blonde pressed impossibly close, breath ghosting against Santana's bared neck as they swayed to the music. She trailed her fingers loosely through dark tresses, uncovered more delectable skin, and nuzzled distractedly into Santana's heated flesh. The spicy smell of the brunette's perfume sent her head spinning and conjured a rumbling growl from her tightening chest.

Santana smirked at the sound. She eased a bare thigh between Brittany's legs, never losing the rhythm as a strained whimper emitted from the blonde's parted lips. The sound disappearing into the crook of the dark haired vixen's neck. Santana rocked her hips devilishly, delighting in the obvious heat seeping through Brittany's jean shorts and against her thigh. She chuckled throatily into the blonde's hair. "Someone's excited."

"I… uhn…" The dark flush against Brittany's cheeks ran across her chest and to the tips of her ears where the pounding of blood rushing through her veins seemed to overshadow the erratic beat of the music. She could feel the sticky flood of arousal coating her underwear and she was sure Santana could feel the scorching heat against her intruding thigh. Brittany grappled with speech. Her words came out far too breathy for her liking. "Maybe we should slow down?"

Santana complied, thrillingly vicious gleam never leaving her eyes. Her movements slowed against the taller girl. Achingly slow. Each curve and dip and thrust was meant to tease, to provoke, to fuel the alluring fire flickering beneath Brittany's overheated skin. Santana knew exactly what she was doing and she knew exactly who she was _not_ supposed to be doing it with. Yet when her gaze brushed flirtatiously over Brittany's, all comprehension of boundaries and consequences seemed to slip away from the brunette. Seemed to disappear and make way for the scorching trail of her greedy hands along Brittany's arms. For the lustful intent, usually reserved for one of her countless flings, to etch across her gorgeous features in the most enticing of ways. For the natural rasp of her voice to travel from pouty lips and into a blushing ear. Husked moans of words flowing like molten desire into her best friend's knotted stomach.

"Good idea, Britt." Santana chuckled throatily. "I think I like _slow_."

Brittany's fingers dug roughly into Santana's shoulders and she sucked in a sharp breath.

The dark haired girl smirked. Exhilarated and thoroughly satisfied with the affect she was having on Brittany. She spun around in the blonde's arms, pressing her backside suggestively into Brittany's crotch before dropping to the floor in a swift motion. Nails raking against Brittany's thighs as she eased herself back into a standing position. She could feel supple breasts pressing into her back, nipples hardening beneath thin fabric.

"How long has it been, hm?" Santana's sultry stare locked with Brittany's perplexed sapphire orbs. Arm reaching behind her, hand curling around the back of Brittany's neck, bringing the taller girl's lips scandalously close to her own. "Since you've been with a woman?"

Brittany swallowed the curious lump in her throat. Eyes trailing to the ample amount of cleavage their position afforded her with. She knew Santana was a lot of things. A tease, a flirt, a bit of a slut, and a whole lot of bitch. But Brittany never expected Santana could ever be, even with their constant and mostly harmless flirting, anything more than her best friend. The blonde's head was spinning with the possibilities. Her body aching with the urge to _know_ Santana in ways she had never even thought of before. Brittany's mouth was moving before she could even think of anything to say. "Why? You offering to refresh my memory?"

Santana could feel the heat encompassing her, sending tingles of desire shooting up her spine. She grinded roughly against Brittany. Leaned her head back against the taller girl's shoulder. Grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand, placing it against her hip. Sliding along the coarse fabric of her too short skirt, over her hip, along the hem. "Sounds much, _much_ better than wasting any more time at this weak excuse for a party."

"What about our game?" The taller girl ran her free hand up along Santana's side. Fingers toying with brunette's tight top and dangerously close to the side of her breast.

The dark haired girl growled, features twisting into an erotically menacing scowl. She whirled around in Brittany's arms. Fingers twined tightly in blonde hair as they tugged harshly, lips meeting. Santana's hands moved to Brittany's ass, pulling the blonde closer. She nipped playfully at Brittany's bottom lip before detangling herself from the blonde. An arrogant grin taking full lips.

"Oh, would you look at that. I broke all the rules." Santana's grin worsened. "Guess you win, Britt." The brunette tilted her head invitingly. "Ready for your prize?"

* * *

Brittany ambled cautiously over to where her best friend was sitting. She felt a curious pang of uneasiness settle in the pit of her stomach when she took the empty seat next to Santana and their gazes locked. The brunette's calculating stare kept Brittany silent.

Santana opened her mouth to speak, thought better of it, and pursed her lips.

Blue eyes dulled, hints of a frown tugging at glossed lips. Brittany broke their intense stare. Taking a moment to calm her confusing thoughts and stirring desire. She fiddled anxiously with her binder. Built up the courage to face Santana once more. Strained grin sliding uncomfortably across her lips. "Hey, San."

"Britt..." The harsh lump in her throat felt like a hand full of gravel. She licked her lips and pushed forward. "We slept together."

Brittany's eyes shifted nervously, smile fading. "I know. You left your underwear on my dining room table."

"You _tore_ them off!" Santana whispered harshly, glare roving the room cautiously. The instant she realized what she said a deep scarlet flush seeped across her cheeks.

"Oh..." A flash of Santana pinned across the dining room table and writhing impatiently beneath her flittered devilishly across Brittany's foggy mind. The gorgeous blonde rubbed at the back of her neck and clenched her thighs together. "Sorry."

Swirling coffee tinted orbs caught sight of the half hidden mark at Brittany's collarbone and Santana's thoughts phased to the pure debauchery of last night's treacherous affair. To the delicious feel of Brittany's slick skin against her greedy lips and eager tongue. Brittany's feverish flesh pliant against her ravaging, ravenous touch. And oh _god_... she shouldn't be thinking about _Brittany_ the way she was. She admonished herself for the forbidden somersaults dancing in her stomach, the sudden racing of her heart, the buzzing at her fingertips screaming for Santana to reach out and _touch_ Brittany lest she lose her slipping sanity.

"Look," Santana snapped. She damned the wild thudding of her heart when her gaze caught a hold of Brittany's. Drowning in the inviting swirl of alluring sapphire. "Let's just pretend last night never happened."

Brittany fiddled nervously with the hem of her cheer skirt. She resisted the urge to agree with Santana. She couldn't just forget it ever happened. She couldn't look Santana in the eyes again without picturing that wild look as the brunette came undone. She couldn't touch Santana without remembering the feel of that tempting caramel skin prickling excitedly at her fingertips. She couldn't be within ten feet of Santana without wanting her the way best friends shouldn't want one another.

"San…" Brittany battled with the words waiting so patiently at the forefront of her mind. "I think we need to talk about this."

"Well, I _don't_." Santana dropped her textbook onto her desk, turning away from Brittany in favor of sifting irately through the pages.

Brittany placed her hand over the open textbook. Making Santana cease her frantic actions in lieu of fiddling fretfully with her pencil. The blonde chewed at the inside of her cheek, bringing her hand to Santana's shoulder in attempt to catch her gaze. Brittany frowned when Santana tensed. "We've been best friends for… forever, Santana. I don't want to let something like this ruin that."

In a rush of frustration and panic and absolute terror Santana jerked away from Brittany's comforting touch. She felt like she was seconds away from spontaneously combusting and Brittany… Santana couldn't _deal_. She wanted to forget anything even happened and go back to how they were but Brittany wanted to fucking _talk_ about it. Wanted to talk about emotions and feelings and consequences and how in the fuckity fuck was that supposed to fix anything. "Then why are you _letting_ it!"

"Santana I'm not-"

"What in the hell are you still talking for?" The brunette hissed through gritted teeth. Threatening glare piercing Brittany's captivating blue eyes. Santana swallowed the building knot in her throat and blatantly ignored the aching in her gut along with the hurt expression encompassing her friend's pretty features. "We are _not_ talking about it."

Pretty pink lips pursed into a disapproving frown. Brittany reached for her discarded binder and stood. She spared Santana a vicious glare before fleeing the quickly filling classroom.

"_Shit_!" Santana hissed after the blonde's hasty exit.

"Hey, I just saw Brittany in the hall is she-"

"Just because Quinn picked you to be her arm candy for the next month doesn't mean you have permission to speak to me. Or _look_ at me for that matter." She sneered at the blonde jock. Glaring when he opened his big mouth once more. "If one more word comes out of that ridiculously large mouth of yours you can plan on spending the rest of the day in the nurse's office."

"Why are you threatening my boyfriend, Santana?"

Santana offered Quinn a sarcastic smile. "I don't know, Q. Why was your boy toy staring at my tits?"

"Sam!" Quinn shot her boyfriend a murderous look.

* * *

Santana shoved her food around on her plate with a glare. Mouth set in a firm line. She hadn't seen Brittany since their fight and it was getting on her every fucking nerve. It didn't help that everyone seemed to notice her and Brittany weren't speaking. They had been inseparable since the second grade. Santana dropped her fork with a light clatter, dark eyes lifting to glare at Brittany from across the room. The blonde was sitting with the goddamn Glee losers. Laughing and smiling and sparing scathing glances in Santana's direction. Brittany was a Cheerio for heaven sakes. She was a popular, well liked, and equally feared cheerleader. A status they both worked so hard to maintain. And there she was. Sitting with a table of show tune barfing losers and fucking _enjoying_ it.

"Um. Santana?"

"No, Frankenteen, I will not go out with you." Santana snarled, gaze never leaving Brittany. "Not only does the thought of having to speak with you literally make me sick to my stomach I'm a _lesbian_."

"I just wanted to know why Brittany isn't eating lunch with us." Finn said in a rush, eyes wide.

"I'm not her fucking keeper!" Santana barked out, leaping out of her seat to storm out of the now silent cafeteria. She could feel Brittany's blue eyes burning holes into her back all the way and hoped to high heavens that the blonde wouldn't attempt another confrontation. She couldn't deal with the whole situation. Not when she was feeling like punching Finn Hudson's goddamn face in.

She stormed down the hall, out the front doors, and to her car. In a bout of uncontrollable frustration Santana kicked her front tire. Fist simultaneously slamming against the hood. "Fuck!"

The infuriated brunette fumbled with her car keys, jammed them into the lock, and slid inside the vehicle. Santana forced her eyes shut, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. She hated not being able to talk to Brittany. She hated not being able to laugh with her, smile with her. Santana felt frazzled and lost and confused and downright distraught without Brittany next to her. Reassuring her everything was okay. The brunette's forward and oftentimes vicious personality led everyone to believe she was confident in her every endeavor. Brittany was her rock. Brittany was the reason she was so strong. Because Brittany was too nice, too ditzy, too clumsy, too trusting, too fucking gullible sometimes and Santana had to ward off the people who were cruel enough to take advantage of her best friend.

Hot tears stung at Santana's closed eyes and she sucked in a large breath. Last night shouldn't have happened. She should have controlled herself. Should have kept her raging libido in check. Instead she ruined everything. She ruined the one good thing in her all together shitty life. Santana leaned back in her seat, eyes springing open as the tears began to fall.

"San?" The voice was soft and sweet and so fucking coaxing. "Can you unlock the door?"

Santana wiped frantically at her damp cheeks, free hand automatically clicking the unlock button.

Brittany settled into the passenger seat. Gaze gentle and soothing. She stared at her best friend in silence for what felt like an eternity. "You're crying."

The brunette scoffed, sniffled, and rubbed at the tears still streaming down her face. "Way to state the obvious."

"Don't do that." Brittany took Santana's hand in her own, blue eyes pleading. "Don't shut me out, Santana."

Santana remained silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't sit with you at lunch and I'm sorry-"

"Britt," Her throat constricted, chest tightening. She turned to Brittany and enveloped her in a forceful hug. "You shouldn't be the one saying sorry."

Brittany smiled against Santana's shoulder. "Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

Santana sighed, pulled back slightly, and rested her throbbing forehead against the crook of Brittany's neck. "I wasn't mad at you."

"Okay." She could feel Brittany tense and swallow nervously. "San?"

The brunette breathed in the scent of her best friend. Pulse quickening and skin suddenly set aflame. "Yeah?"

"I still think we should talk about last night."

Santana squeezed her eyes shut, ignored the wild thoughts telling her the topic was dangerous, and nodded. "Yeah."

They pulled away from one another, unable to lock gazes. Santana fiddled with the upholstery while Brittany chewed at her lip.

"I'm sorry I ripped all your clothes off." Brittany muttered awkwardly.

A shiver coursed down Santana's spine at the memory. She forced out a response. "I'm sorry I broke your headboard."

Blue eyes glazed over. She remembered the way Santana screamed her name, grip tightening around the bars of her headboard, head thrashing, tanned skin flushed and sweaty and… "I blamed it on my cat but I don't think my mom believed me."

"Shit! You're parents weren't… they weren't _home_ when we… you know." Santana spat out, completely horrified by the thought.

"No. Remember? We went to mine 'cause your step mom was home and she threatened to send you to boarding school when she caught you in her bed with those two girls that one time."

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She remembered making out against the tree right outside her living room window. Remembered Brittany's tremble inducing moans turning into soft giggles when Santana's porch light came on. She remembered running the twenty feet it took to get to Brittany's house. Remembered Brittany's skin hot and flush against hers as they stumbled through the entryway. Brittany's hands tearing at her clothing. Sending the buttons of her blouse scattering against the floor. The low grumbling growl of protest when Santana shoved Brittany up against the dining room wall, fingers fumbling with the button of Brittany's shorts.

"Santana?" Brittany placed a hand against Santana's bare thigh. "What's wrong?"

Her dark gaze landed predatorily upon her best friend's hand and Brittany went to pull away as if burned. Santana caught the blonde's hand, used the momentum to pull Brittany closer to her. Breath hitching and eyes fluttering when the blonde whimpered. Santana clutched the headrest of Brittany's seat with her other hand. Nails digging harshly into the upholstery. Her hazy chocolate orbs met murky blue and Santana almost moaned at the look of unconcealed lust she found in Brittany's eyes.

Santana skillfully eased herself over the center console to straddle Brittany. The only sounds either of them could comprehend were the pounding of their hearts in their ears and their shaky breathing. Brittany settled her hands against Santana's hips as their mouths met in a heated crush of lips and tongue and teeth. Brittany trailed her fingertips against the sides of Santana's thighs, moaning against the taste and feel and-

"_Fuck_." Santana hissed against Brittany's cheek. Brown eyes screwing shut as her fingers tangled in golden tresses.

Brittany placed sloppy kisses along Santana's jaw line, her neck, her collarbone. She brushed her fingers tauntingly against the inside of Santana's thigh and the brunette's fingers tightened in her hair. She nipped at a tanned shoulder, her breath cascading hot against Santana's ear. "Coach will kill us if we get our uniforms dirty."

Santana groaned in frustration. She grabbed Brittany's wrist, pushed the tight fabric aside, and pressed the blonde's fingers against her center. Both girls moaned at the feel. Santana dropped her forehead to Brittany's shoulder, hips grinding as she pressed Brittany's hand closer.

"San." Arousal swirled in Brittany's striking sapphire gaze. She watched Santana control the motion of her hand. Reveled in the feel of Santana clenching and throbbing around her fingers. Brittany pulled Santana's hand away and placed it on the headrest. "Let me."


	3. Chapter 3

She's A Charmer

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: Language. Mature themes. AU-ish.

* * *

Brittany kept her gaze averted, staring intently at her lap while she gathered her disheveled golden hair into a ponytail. Santana pulled her cheer top down over her head, fingers shaking as they tugged at the zipper. Absolute silence permeated the warm, heady air around them. It made Santana's skin crawl and Brittany's stomach churn. Both knew everything had gone too far too fast. Everything was getting to be too confusing.

Satisfied with the tightness of her ponytail, Santana built up the courage to look at Brittany who simply stared back at her. Confused blue eyes wide with barely controlled panic and cheeks flushed pink. Santana's cheeks burned and she looked away. Dark eyes settling on some random spot across the parking lot.

"Maybe," The soft whisper broke through the deadening silence and they winced. Brittany chanced a brief glance at an unmoving Santana before continuing. "Maybe we could keep our hands to ourselves next time. Or," Brittany toyed with the hem of her wrinkled cheer skirt. Her dark blush rippled further across her pale skin and to the very tips of her ears. "Maybe we should wear more clothes. Then I won't think about how hot you look," The blonde licked her lips, spared another errant glance at Santana's legs and swallowed loudly. "Or want to touch you."

Santana's skin prickled where she could feel Brittany's gaze on her. The brunette resisted the urge to look at the other girl. She couldn't chance losing her thinning control again. Santana was still buzzing from their encounter. She could feel the throbbing of the bite mark Brittany left on her shoulder, the sting of the scratch marks on her back, the delicious ache between her legs, and the vicious pull at her fingertips. Urging for seconds, thirds. _More_. She wanted more and it was driving her crazy. She barely caught half of what Brittany was saying. Something about clothes and wanting to touch.

"Santana?"

The girl in question stiffened, hands curling into fists in her lap. She couldn't look at Brittany. Not if she wanted to stay in control. "We should make rules. Things we can't do or say or even _think_ when we're near each other."

Brittany considered the suggestion. "Rules?"

"Boundaries." Santana stated with a slight, reassuring nod. "So we don't… slip. Again."

"Ok." Brittany nodded assuredly. A determined look in her clear blue eyes. "First rule, more clothing."

Santana licked her dry lips, analyzed their too short skirts and the amount of bare skin their uniforms afforded them. "We'll wear track suits like Coach."

"Second?" Brittany caught Santana licking her lips and couldn't help the lust swirling in her gaze.

Santana couldn't suppress the prickling of her skin when Brittany looked at her like that. Her brows furrowed and she scowled at the blonde. "D-Don't _look_ at me like that!"

"Stop it, San! You're too sexy when you're angry!" Brittany pressed herself into her seat, a hint of a pout at her jutting lower lip.

Santana's eyes widened and she tore her gaze away from Brittany yet again. "We have to get out of the car, Britt. I'm _this_ close to-"

"Can we not make rules? I really like kissing you and… stuff."

Every nerve in Santana's all together useless body was buzzing. Furiously rushing blood reacting to Brittany's words and forcing a deep, trembling growl from her full lips. Lips finding and pressing frantically against Brittany's. The blonde's squeak of surprise only furthered Santana's desire and hands entered the horrible equation. Pressing to soft skin, greedy for the feel. She had Brittany pinned uncomfortably against the door and could feel the emergency brake jutting harshly into her hip. Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck, nipped at her full bottom lip, and slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

Santana moaned, tensed, and pressed her forehead to Brittany's in an attempt to stop them from going any further. "This is… what are we _doing_?"

"San." Brittany panted, blue eyes hazy and half lidded. "I'm really confused."

The brunette's breath hitched at the statement. It took all of her willpower to pull away from Brittany. Shocked chocolate colored eyes connected with chaotic blue. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's not _all_ your fault. We both wanted to… you know." Brittany shrugged. "And I liked it. A lot."

Santana felt like her heart was going to break out of her chest. She reached for the door handle and shoved the door open with the last of her slipping resolve. The cold breeze swept harshly against her overheated skin, the burst of air vaulting her back into reality. "We have to get to class."

* * *

"We need to talk, Santana." Quinn snatched the brunette's wrist and pulled her toward the bleachers. Brittany spared them a curious glance before slipping into the locker room with the rest of the Cheerios.

"What do you want, Fabray?" Santana did a horrible job of _discreetly_ leering at Brittany's ass.

"_That_!" She hissed. "You staring at Britt like a piece of meat and the way _she_ has been checking you out when you aren't looking."

The information went straight to the brunette's ego, sending a smirk across her full lips. "For real? Britt was ogling my goodies?"

"I _know_ that look! I _know_ that smirk!" All of the clues added up to the same horrifying conclusion and Quinn paled. "Santana, tell me you _didn't_."

Annoyed and confused, Santana slipped her arms over her chest. Lips pursed and jaw tightening. "You have three seconds to tell me what's got your panties in a-"

"You totally slept with Brittany!"

Santana stiffened at the accusation. Brown eyes shifting anxiously. "No I didn't."

"Oh my _god._" Quinn's jaw dropped, eyes alternating between widening and narrowing. She wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not. "You so did."

"So did _not_ even. Keep your twisted fantasies to yourself, Fabray." Though her voice was hostile, her words biting, Santana's anxious gaze and flushed cheeks told the blonde everything she didn't need to know.

"You're doing that thing with your eyes and you're, oh my god, you're _blushing_!"

"I'm not, you know what, you can…" Flustered, Santana stormed away. She had a fool proof plan to ignore Quinn nosy ass bitch Fabray for as long as the blonde tried to weasel information out of her.

"Santana!" Quinn followed. "Get back here."

The girl in question stopped abruptly, whirling around to face Quinn with her patented scowl. "So what if Brittany and I have some weird chemistry? It doesn't _mean_ anything."

"Are you really that emotionally inept?" Quinn hissed. "Brittany isn't like you. She doesn't have the ability to just… _turn off_ her feelings."

"What do feelings have to do with sex?" Santana's arched brow and baffled expression had Quinn gaping at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Look, Q. I really don't have time for this. I promised Britts we would get our dance on tonight."

"Great. I'll come with you."

"That wasn't an invite." Santana pursed her lips, brows furrowing. "Plus, I know you don't have a fake I.D."

"Of course I don't." Quinn was two seconds away from forgetting her plan and admonishing Santana for doing something that was illegal until an even better idea popped into her head. "But I do have an older sister and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed hers."

"Fine." The brunette's frown abruptly shifted into a dangerous grin. If Quinn wanted to witness firsthand what she and Brittany got up to, well, fuck it. The bitch was in for one hell of a ride. "We'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

Santana swiveled around on her stool and leaned casually against the bar, sipping at her drink with a bored stare. She cast a brief glance in Brittany's direction to make sure her best friend was alright. Brittany was currently dancing like there was no tomorrow. Satisfied that her friend looked like she was having a blast, Santana tuned back into the conversation she was supposed to be having and pretended to be interested in whatever the hot twenty something red head next to her was saying. Throwing in a nod and a distracted 'mmhm' whenever her newest one night stand to be paused.

Santana's gaze travelled over to Quinn and she chuckled. The red head next to her, Alice or Alex or was it Allison? Whatever her name was slipped her hand onto Santana's thigh. Probably thinking Santana was interested and laughing at something lame she was saying. Really, women were too easy. Santana was only half listening to whatever the red head was saying. She was currently more interested in the mini freak out Quinn was having.

'_What're you gonna do now, Miss Priss?_' Santana was clearly enjoying her payback. Taking Quinn to a lesbian bar was her best idea yet. The bossy blonde was sure to back the fuck off of her business.

A short brunette with big brown eyes, a sultry smile, and a skimpy dress Santana would kill for sauntered over to Quinn. Santana almost spit her drink all over whatshername when she got a closer look at the brunette. She looked almost exactly like Rachel fucking Berry. Except she was hot, clearly knew it, and had bigger tits. Not that Santana ever looked at Rachel Berry's breasts. Ever. Maybe once but that was only because it freaked her out how nonexistent they were.

Quinn actually smiled at whatever the Rachel Berry look-a-like was saying. Actually let the woman order her a drink. Santana really did spit her drink out when she noticed Quinn shoot the brunette a coy look and flirty grin. It was when Quinn inched closer to the brunette, hand landing flirtatiously upon her hip that Santana looked away. She was baffled by Quinn's behavior. She had half a mind to march over to the blonde and ask her what the hell she was doing flirting with a chick that looked almost exactly like Rachel.

'_Ugh. Gag me_.' Filtered uselessly through her dizzy head before lips were suddenly caressing her own. Santana responded half heartedly to the kiss.

Lately her random hook ups often left her feeling less and less satisfied. The red head's lips trailed across her jawline to her neck. She supposed she should be a lot more invested in the chick than how Brittany was throwing down on the dance floor. Santana's darkening gaze trailed involuntarily over every piece of Brittany's body. The blonde was a fucking goddess. Santana licked her lips, her gaze meeting Brittany's. Blood boiling at the dark, hungry swirl of sapphire. Brittany's eyes flickered briefly to the red head who was seconds away from straddling Santana. A simple roll of Santana's eyes told Brittany how much she was not enjoying the attention.

Brittany's expression became unreadable for the briefest moment. Then all of a sudden a sultry grin lit up her face and she sauntered over to Santana. Santana could feel her pulse accelerating and she was sure it wasn't because the random chick was whispering something about going back to her place to get better acquainted.

In a few quick strides Brittany was standing next to Santana. She tapped whatshername lightly on the shoulder, bright smile stretching across her lips. "Excuse me. You're making out with my girlfriend and I don't think she's interested."

Santana tried to ignore how her mouth suddenly went dry when Brittany looked at her. How her skin felt a size too tight when Brittany stepped between her and the shocked red head to press a light kiss to her cheek. How her stomach jolted when Brittany said they were _girlfriends_. They'd been in the same exact situation countless times before yet, in that moment, Santana didn't find the predicament as hilarious as she usually did.

"Your girlfriend?" The red head sized Brittany up, arched a questioning brow at Santana who shrugged.

"Did I forget to mention I'm taken? Oopsy." Santana hid a smirk behind a healthy sip of her drink.

"How awkward for you." Brittany chirped out sarcastically. Arms going around Santana from behind. Nipping at Santana's ear and almost causing the brunette to drop her drink.

Whatshername watched Brittany wrap her arms possessively around Santana. A scowl slipping darkly across her features. "Your girlfriend was just about come back to my place so it looks like you must be having trouble keeping her interested."

"That true, baby?" Brittany husked into Santana's ear. Blue eyes dimming and tone darkening dangerously. She pulled Santana's drink from her hand and placed it on the bar. Fingers grasping Santana's chin and turning the dark haired woman's gaze toward her. "Do I not satisfy you?"

Santana trembled under the weight of Brittany's stare. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue that Santana had never seen before. Her voice was a husky mess when she managed to formulate words. "I'm sure I never said that."

Brittany shot the red head a haughty smirk before she was purring at Santana once more. "Tell your little friend who you're coming with tonight."

Santana's throat went dry at the suggestion. She'd never seen Brittany act so goddamn commanding. It was sexy as hell and Santana fidgeted in her seat, the throbbing between her legs intensifying. Hazy mocha tinted eyes slipped reluctantly to the indignant red head. "Definitely not passing up very loud, very satisfying sex with my hot as fuck girlfriend for you."

The red head's jaw dropped.

Brittany spared the red head a withering glare and a toothy smile. "You can go away now."

Whatshername left with an indignant huff. Brittany turned back to her stunned best friend; a sexy, arrogant, devious little grin playing at her lips. Clearly pleased with herself and seeking Santana's approval. The grin began to fade when Brittany found Santana staring wide eyed at her. When their gazes locked Santana noticed the hypnotizing, vicious gleam still swirling in that ocean of blue and she couldn't help herself. Brittany moved to ask her friend what was wrong when the brunette suddenly sprang into action. Suddenly wrapped a hand around the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her down into a searing kiss.

Brittany, surprised by the sudden onslaught of full lips against her own, grabbed the edge of the bar to steady herself. She settled against the barstool in between Santana's legs. Santana's free hand tangled itself in golden tresses while Brittany nipped playfully at her lower lip. Shivers coursing down her spine at the responsive moan vibrating against her mouth. Santana's nails biting into her skin.

"We're leaving! _Now_!" Quinn's voice was a ragged, heaving bellow that caused them to pull reluctantly apart. She grabbed Brittany and Santana by the wrists and had them rushing through the exit in a blur of movement.

Everything happened so fast all Santana and Brittany could think before the cold, sobering air hit them was '_What the fuck? I was getting my mack on with Britts!_' and '_Huh? Where the lips go?_'.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass, Q!" Santana growled, ripping her arm away from Quinn to unlock her car door.

They quickly settled inside the vehicle. Peeling out of the parking lot at a speed that was far from legal. "I don't want to talk about it, Santana! Why did you have to take me to that place! It's filled with sin."

"Didn't seem like you minded so much when Rachel Berry's hot twin was all up in your grill!" That self righteous, judgmental bullshit was one of the reasons Santana couldn't get along with McKinley's Queen Bee.

"Yeah, Q. You looked like you were having a good time." Brittany smiled brightly at the other blonde from over the top of the passenger's seat headrest.

"Britt, turn around and put your seatbelt on." Quinn sighed, pressing her forehead to the window and watching the scenery with blurred vision. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That's it!" Santana pulled over on the side of the highway. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what-"

"I said I don't fucking want to talk about it, Santana!"

Brittany's eyes went wide at the proclamation. Quinn hadn't cursed since that one time at cheer camp before freshman year when the Senior Cheerios dared her to. Brittany remembered how Quinn had spent a whole half hour before lights out praying for forgiveness.

"Not. Moving." The brunette crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Quinn was almost certain that her next few words were the product of too many colorful drinks. "I kissed her. Or she kissed me. I don't know. It happened really fast."

Brittany and Santana turned to one another at the same exact moment. Both wearing the same shocked expression. Santana shrugged, unsure of what to say. "Welcome to the club?"

The statement only seemed to put Quinn in more of a funk. The blonde head cheerleader thumped her head against the window and groaned.

Santana glanced at Brittany for guidance. She wasn't anywhere near decent at making people feel better. Totally the opposite of Santana's field of expertise. The blonde simply shrugged and mouthed a, 'we could get ice cream?'

The car rumbled back to life. A mischievous smirk taking Santana's lips as a brilliant idea popped into her head. "I think I have just the thing to make your feel better."

"We are not having a threesome, Santana." Quinn blurted, completely horrified.

Santana slammed on the brakes. "What the fuck, Fabray! So _not_ what I was suggesting."

Brittany giggled softly at their antics and chipped in to the craziness of the conversation. "I kind of thought you were going to say we should have a threesome. Now I want to. You're both really hot."

Quinn and Santana stared at Brittany, slack jawed. They shook their heads simultaneously. Completely ignoring the statement as it didn't deserve a response.

* * *

"Shh!" Santana hissed. Eyes boring into the two giggling blondes next to her. When their giggling subsided she handed them each a carton of eggs. "Aim for the window. Remember, if the lights come on run down the street to my house."

Brittany was the first to throw an egg, missing the window entirely. The egg splattered against the roof and Brittany pouted. "San, my eggs are defective."

The brunette couldn't stop the stupid goofy grin spreading across her lips if she wanted to. She rolled her eyes good naturedly and offered Brittany her carton. "Sorry, Britt. We can trade."

There wasn't justifiable reason for the way Santana's heart skipped when Brittany's pout transformed into a brilliant smile. At least, not a reason Santana Lopez would willingly admit to.

"Ugh." Quinn, who was squished between the two girls who were seemingly subconsciously gravitating closer to one another, nudged her friends apart. "Are you going to make out or are we going to egg Rachel's house?"

Brittany stuck her tongue out at the other blonde before springing away from their barrier behind the bushes and running toward Rachel's house. She took a hold of one of the eggs in her new carton and hurled it at the window. It hit the target dead on and Brittany stuck her hands up straight in the air, dropping her carton in the process, and yelled. "Gooaaaallll!"

Quinn and Santana turned to each other with giddy grins. They followed after Brittany, eggs at the ready. Santana did a little happy dance when her first few eggs hit the window. By the time Rachel's bedroom light flickered on all three girls had been reduced to clumsy throws, uncontrollable giggling, snorting, and yelling drunken obscenities. Brittany was out of eggs, half of them smooshy little crushed pieces on the lawn from when the blonde tripped over her own foot and fell butt first onto her carton. Santana ditched her last three eggs to help the blonde up off of the ground. A true feat seeing as they were both too drunk to control their own equilibrium.

Quinn's eyes were squinted, brows furrowed, and teeth bared. Her arm aching from the force of her throws yet she couldn't find a reason to stop. Her insides felt like they were on fire. Like every splatter against Rachel's window held answers to questions she needed firm resolutions to. It wasn't about the childish sport for Quinn. It wasn't just an egg. It wasn't just a window. It was everything she hated and nothing that made sense and the alcohol, the memories, the anger burning in her veins wouldn't let her stop when she heard Brittany's drunken giggling slipping further down the street. Made her yank her arm out of Santana's grasp when the brunette tried to pull her away. Deafened her to Santana's hiss of, "Fucking hell, Quinn! We have to get out of here!"

When the blonde head cheerleader ran out of ammo she headed for Santana's discarded carton on shaky legs. Santana watched Quinn's hand curl around an egg, cracking it in her hand. It didn't seem to faze the blonde that the egg was mush in her own hand. Her arm still reared back to throw the remains. The dark haired teen's gaze shifted anxiously toward Brittany who was already halfway down the street. Santana tried to snap Quinn out of her scary little break down once more, tugging insistently at the blonde's shoulder. Quinn didn't budge and when Rachel Berry's blinds pulled back, the window opening, Santana made the decision to leave her behind. To hell with her if the crazy ass bitch wanted to get caught. No way was Santana having Rachel's dads tell her father what she got up to when he wasn't around.

Santana raced to catch up with Brittany, willing herself not to look back. Not to worry about Quinn fucking Fabray like she actually gave a shit about what happened to her. She was glancing over her shoulder before she could stop herself. The sight she found had her eyes widening incredulously. Had her pace slowing. She watched Rachel peek her head out of the window. Watched Quinn chuck her last egg directly at a stunned Rachel Berry's face.

_'So. Not. Good.'_

More lights flickered on in the house at Rachel's loud scream. Santana saw Quinn fall to the ground, burying her face in her hands, shoulders trembling so hard she was sure the blonde was crying. She felt the inexplicable urge to run back, pick Quinn's ass up off the ground, and drag her back to her place. Santana glanced toward Brittany's quickly retreating figure and back to Quinn. Watched her usually in charge frenemy trying and failing to get to her feet. She saw Rachel rush out of her front door, her dads observing the scene from the porch but not making any movement toward Quinn. She watched Rachel help Quinn, who was outright sobbing by that point, to her feet. Santana's legs were carrying her away before she even realized she made the decision to leave.

She caught up with Brittany at her house. The blonde was leaning against the tree near Santana's bedroom window, flushed and panting. Santana felt odd. Felt an echoing numbness overcome her. She couldn't get the sight of Quinn, breaking down on Rachel Berry's mushy egg lawn, out of her head. Quinn was always very secretive and bossy and mean. But she'd just seen Quinn crying. Clinging onto Rachel, _Rachel_ who she hated with a fire Santana could barely comprehend, for dear life. Were the people around her different from how she'd originally perceived them? Was Brittany a different person? Was she not what, who, Santana thought she was?

Santana looked at Brittany, a fog thinning. A veil lifting within her. For the first time since they were thirteen, the first time since Santana discovered girls and how it felt to kiss them, she felt like she was looking at her best friend with clearer eyes. Santana felt something strange when she looked at Brittany. Felt her heart swell and her whole body tingle. It was peculiar. Not the type of tingle she usually felt, the one that often led to carnal urge and orgasms. She looked into Brittany's twinkling blue eyes and she felt herself falling in them. Felt herself floating, gravitating closer to the blonde. Closer and closer and closer still, until she couldn't get any closer. Until there was barely a hint of space between them and Brittany's smile was slipping away.

She liked it when Brittany smiled. She liked it when Brittany laughed. She liked it when Brittany was happy. When she was the cause for Brittany's happiness. Santana brushed Brittany's messy bangs away from her sweaty forehead. Fingertips trailing down along the blonde's temple, her cheekbone. Grazing over a blushing cheek, over the edge of her slightly parted lips. Across the side of Brittany's neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her trembling hand settled gently upon Brittany's shoulder. Her eyelids drooped and she strained on her tippy toes, breath mingling with Brittany's and sparking the growing fire between them. Santana paused to look into too blue eyes from beneath hooded lashes. She felt her mouth move, words slipping from between her buzzing lips in a voice she wasn't sure was her own. The tone was too soft, too apprehensive, and too much like someone Santana swore she would never be.

"Can I kiss you?"

It felt like forever before Brittany responded. Her eyes a swirl of cobalt and sapphire that made Santana fall even deeper into the moment. "I think I might die if you don't."

Normally Santana would have chuckled at the statement, pulled Brittany in for a forceful kiss, and used the opportunity to take the moment further but she couldn't. Not with the way her heart was skipping. Santana's breath stilled as she leaned forward to close the bare hint of space between them. The kiss was soft, exploring. So unlike anything Santana had ever experienced before. There wasn't an end result. There weren't any expectations. There was just the soft press of lips and the gentle brush of Brittany's knuckles sliding along her cheek. Santana felt like she was flying and falling all at once, only anchored to the moment by Brittany's touch. The feeling shocked her, lured her deeper into its uncertainty. It was way too much, way too little. Way too incomprehensible for her frayed emotions to grasp. Despite the danger flashing at the back of her mind she couldn't stop kissing Brittany. In that moment she all she wanted, all she needed was to stay like that forever. Brittany's lips molding softly again her own, making her forget the rest of the world existed.


End file.
